


Небольшой персональный ад

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой версии событий Хан не только наголову разбивает вооруженные силы Федерации Планет и уничтожает "Энтерпрайз", но еще и взрывает Вулкан. Никто не способен противостоять мощи сверхчеловека, а те, кто хотя бы раз попытались это сделать, сейчас находятся в положении пленников на "Вендженс". </p>
<p>Можно ли вырваться из ада, если все кончено и шансов на спасение нет? Какой смысл цепляться за жизнь, если игра проиграна? И стоит ли искать выход из ситуации, которая кажется безвыходной? Еще никогда эти вопросы не стояли так остро перед Джимом Кирком, Споком и доктором Маккоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшой персональный ад

**Author's Note:**

> Это всего лишь небольшая фантазия, накатило желание помучить любимых персонажей. Особенной художественной ценности не представляет, но буду рада услышать ваше мнение по этому поводу. Пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии (негативные или позитивные, значения не имеет).  
>  Спасибо)

 

Все всегда заканчивается хорошо. Если же закончилось плохо - значит, это еще не конец.

Пауло Коэльо

 

* * *

Толчки. Сильные, грубые, безжалостные. Чужая плоть в теле такая же холодная, как и цепи, сковывающие его.

Джим смотрит в потолок. Смотрит, чтобы не видеть оскаленного в ухмылке лица Хана, не видеть его невероятно сильного тела, которое сейчас толкается в изувеченный проход. Не видеть, что член мучителя весь в крови – его, Джима, крови. Хан каждый раз полностью выходит их него, чтобы вбиться снова в беззащитное, такое податливое и мягкое после «дрессировки» тело.

Не чувствовать. Жгучая боль пронзает тело, Хан опять разодрал стенки сухим проникновением. Сверхчеловеку не больно – в отличии от Джима, по щекам которого текут слезы. Не от физической боли, а от злобного, безжалостного унижения.

Не слышать. Не слышать звериного рычания Хана, когда он берет его снова и снова, не слышать собственных отчаянных криков и стонов, которые переходят в надсадное хрипение, когда насильник рывком закидывает его ноги себе за плечи. Он долбит с удвоенной силой и скоростью, беспомощность Джима – да и гибнущих на планете вулканцев тоже – неимоверно заводит Хана.

Пытка заканчивается только через полчаса, когда сперма заливает израненное тело. Хан выходит из Джима, поднимается и заправляет член в штаны, не забывая наградить свою постельную игрушку хорошим пинком и унизительным комментарием.

Джим неподвижно лежит на холодном полу, отстраненно размышляя о том, почему сперма Хана значительно холоднее, чем у людей. Джиму холодно и снаружи, и внутри, он пытается свернуться клубочком, но не пускают цепи, да и малейшее движение ногами вызывает сильную боль в растерзанной заднице. Он чувствует, как семя Хана медленно вытекает из отверстия, смешиваясь с кровью, размазанной по полу мостика.

Джим никогда не думал, что его когда-нибудь трахнут на мостике как последнюю шлюху. Геройски умереть, защищая корабль – да, погибнуть за своих людей – да, просто умереть в своей постели, заснуть и не проснуться – да, на худой конец. Но попасть в руки дьявола и каждый раз переживать такое унижение, с которым не сравнится даже самая мучительная смерть… Проклятье! И еще ничего, если бы он был один. Так нет, Хан знал, куда надо бить. Он оставил в живых Спока и Боунза, чтобы пытать их и заставлять Джима корчиться от боли, вынуждая смотреть на их агонию.

Джим знал, что они сломались. Да, все трое. После тех ужасов, которым подверг их Хан за попытки побега, не хотелось снова лезть на рожон. Хотя нет, Джим пробовал сбежать при каждом удобном случае, но дьявол-капитан быстро это пресек. За каждый «проступок» одного из них жестоко расплачивались двое других. И смотреть, как страдают из-за его выходок Спок и доктор, было выше сил капитана. Бывшего капитана, поправил себя Джим.

Его корабль взорвали, всех офицеров убили на его глазах.

Его самого трахают и пытают, пытают и трахают.

Его друзей мучают, и их муки еще страшнее, чем собственная боль Джима.

Он сломался.

И они, его друзья, те, кто были его ангелами-хранителями и поддержкой на все времена, тоже сломались.

Спок сначала помогал Джиму с побегом, а потом, когда первого пытали на глазах у второго, молчал и сдерживал крики боли, чтобы не заставлять Джима страдать еще больше. И капитан – бывший капитан – был благодарен ему за это.

Потом силы вулканца и его самоконтроль постепенно пошли на убыль: боль, голод, жажда, холод и постоянное нервное напряжение добили Спока. Его ментальные щиты рушились, и он издавал чудовищные вопли, когда Хан пытал его. И насиловал.

Джим не мог смотреть на то, как его любовь втаптывают в грязь. Но смотреть приходилось.

Как Спок судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пока между его бедер орудовал член Хана.

Как по телу Спока ручьем бежала кровь из многочисленных ран.

Как дымилась бледная кожа под раскаленным клеймом.

Как отвратительно трещали кости под тяжелой дубиной.

И крики. Стоны, хрипы, всхлипы и страшный вой, в котором нет ничего человеческого.

Кто бы не сломался?

 

Боунз. Несмотря на все его выходки и тяжелый характер, он на самом деле очень мягкий и чувствительный.

И этим воспользовался Хан.

Сначала доктор отбивался, сулил сто чертей на голову Хана и твердо верил, что их не бросят и за ними придут.

Потом он отбросил эту идею и просто боролся за свою жизнь и за жизни друзей. Хан избивал его, а Боунз сквозь слезы доказывал ему, что Джиму нужен коагулянт. Хан чуть ли не сворачивал ему шею, а доктор упрямо, задыхаясь и хрипя, твердил, что Спок нуждается в анестетике.

Хан образумил его, показав, что будет с Джимом и Споком в случае его сопротивления.

И доктор сдался.

Он видел, что Хан творит с ними всеми. Видел, что он делает с целыми планетами.

И сломался – мозг не мог противостоять такому давлению и просто отключался.

 

А сам Джим? Он до последнего верил, что сможет помочь тем людям, которые еще живы. Но его вера таяла с каждым днем, с каждым актом принудительного секса, с каждым раундом побоев, с каждой порцией унижений.

Он сломался, в конце концов, Хан достиг своей цели. Сломал блестящего капитана Флота, гордость Федерации. Сломал, воткнув член ему в задницу.

Джим поежился на ледяном полу и всхлипнул.

Но что-то ему еще осталось. Поддерживать вулканца, становившегося все более замкнутым и неразговорчивым с каждым днем, поддерживать доктора, который готов был наложить на себя руки из-за невозможности помочь друзьям и исцелить их раны. Не позволять огоньку жизни, который еще теплился в этих двоих, погаснуть совсем.

Чего ради? Ради очередного раунда насилия? Ради пыток? Ради безумия, которое поглотит их?

Джим чувствовал себя последним ублюдком и эгоистом, но где-то в глубине души, куда не мог добраться Хан, он верил, что им не суждено погибнуть здесь. Что «Вендженс» не станет его личным безвыигрышным сценарием. 

И каждый раз, когда они встречали корабль, он надеялся, что вот оно, их спасение. Ровно до того момента, когда Хан выпускал по несчастному фотонные торпеды.

Жалкая искра надежды гасла.

А потом снова тлела под слоем грязи, пыток и боли.

 

Большие теплые руки касаются его лба, затем осторожно переворачивают безвольное тело с бока на живот.

Боунз. Теплое, успокаивающее прикосновение не похоже на холодную хватку Хана. Эти руки Джим узнал бы из тысячи.

\- Джим, ты слышишь меня? – Надломленный, осипший голос еще сохранил заботу и участие.

\- Д-да… - Джим выдавливает  это и заходится надсадным кашлем.

\- Попробую тебя заштопать. Этот изверг опять тебя порвал.

\- Эй, Боунз, может, не надо? Все равно это повторится завтра…

\- Заткнись. – Звучит бесконечно устало и как-то безжизненно. – В прошлый раз чертов ублюдок не трогал тебя целую неделю.

Джим хотел сказать, что зато потом Хан вставил ему так, что он не мог ходить почти месяц. Но промолчал: доктор слишком взвинчен, чтобы трепать ему нервы своими разглагольствованиями. Сейчас Джим жил не ради себя, а ради команды, и пусть от нее осталось только два человека, он будет заботиться о них.

\- Проклятье, Джим, у меня нет анестетика. Будет больно, но в таком виде я не могу тебя оставлять.

Неужели этот серый, бесцветный голос - голос вспыльчивого, темпераментного Боунза?

\- Ничего, я думаю, хуже, чем у Хана, у тебя все равно не получится. - Джим попытался улыбнуться, получилась только какая-то пародия на прежнюю искрящуюся улыбку.

Теплые руки осторожно раздвинули горящие болью ягодицы. Джим не выдержал и зашипел от боли, резко дернувшись.

\- Прости. - Выдохнули они в один голос.

Боунз мягко, но крепко положил одну ладонь на поясницу Джима, обездвижив его на всякий случай, а второй начал бережно пальпировать разорванную плоть. 

\- Мерзавец, -  тихо, но яростно проговорил доктор.

Это чем-то так напоминало прежнего, еще не сломленного Боунза, что Джим уткнулся лицом в подушку и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза. Его друг истолковал этот жест по-своему.

 - Очень больно?

\- Все в порядке, Боунз. Все в порядке...

И подавил в груди болезненный стон, когда доктор еще шире раздвинул поврежденные стенки прохода.

\- Надо промыть и продезинфицировать, а то воспалится.

Джим крепко стиснул зубы и смахнул выступившие слезы.

Маккой быстро закончил с необходимыми процедурами, не забывая проклинать Хана. Тихо, почти неслышно, но доктор продолжал бурчать себе под нос о тех ублюдках, которых следует выбросить в открытый шлюз.

У Хана были уши по всему кораблю, Джим не хотел, чтобы Боунз пострадал из-за своего длинного языка.

\- Не говори так, нам со Споком все еще нужен доктор. Ты же не хочешь получить очередной пинок только из-за...

\- Черт возьми, Джим, мне плевать, что он со мной сделает, но я не буду ему подчиняться! К тому же, он нас всех поубивает в любом случае. Знаешь, что сейчас творится со Споком?!

Джим вздрогнул, и отнюдь не от малоприятных манипуляций доктора.

\- Ему хуже?

Маккой продолжал молча втирать регенератор в кровоточащее отверстие.

\- Боунз! Что со Споком?!

Джим рванулся с койки, но доктор поймал его и вернул в изначальное положение.

\- Куда собрался, упертый ...? Пока этот мерзавец занят Вулканом, у меня есть время тебя подлатать. - Рявкнул Маккой.

К нему с долгим отсутствием Хана однозначно возвращалась стандартная манера поведения.

\- Боунз, Спок! - Выдавил Джим, но вместо командного тона у него получился жалкий всхлип.

Плевать.

-  Вулкан умирает, я подслушал, что Хан уже начал бомбардировку. - Мрачно произнес Боунз. - Гибнут тысячи вулканцев - и наш остроухий вместе с ними.

Джим завозился на койке.

\- Это как? - страх сжал его сердце ледяными клещами. Да, смерть неотвратима, но он не позволит Споку...

\- Помнишь, он говорил о ментальном переносе? Мол, когда гибнет один из его народа, он ощущает его боль?

Джим, все еще не до конца понимая, утвердительно промычал.

\- А теперь представь, что он чувствует, когда умирают сотни вулканцев в час?!

До Джима наконец дошло.

\- И... И как он?

\- Я видел его пару часов назад. Когда Хан пришел, чтобы поиздеваться над ним, он никак не отреагировал даже на электрошок. - Голос доктора вздрогнул от омерзения. - Спок впал в предкоматозное состояние. Чтобы попробовать его оттуда вытащить, нужны определенные препараты.

\- А у нас их нет. - Обреченно закончил за друга Джим.

\- И этот заносчивый садист не собирается мне их давать. - Боунз красноречиво потрогал пару свежих кровоподтеков на лице. - Спок непредсказуем, может, он сам выкарабкается, как из целительного транса, но слишком тяжелые повреждения мозга. Я сам в это не верю.

Джим судорожно вздохнул. Значит, пока Хан держал его на мостике, Спок умирал, а Маккой пытался его спасти. Он остро ощутил свою беспомощность и бесполезность.

Боунз что-то говорил про цепи, которые натирают кожу и вызывают незаживающие раны, но Джим слышал его как сквозь толщу воды. _Спок умирает!_

Наконец доктор закончил с той нехитрой помощью, которую был способен оказать другу со скудным набором лекарств, что позволял использовать Хан.

\- Ты совсем замерз.

Доктор и сам давно не мог согреться, но Джим, обнаженный, израненный и брошенный в холодную камеру, в которой не было даже одеяла, рисковал простудится и серьезно заболеть. Простуда! Маккой невесело хмыкнул. В былые времена он мог с закрытыми глазами за пять минут справиться с ней, но в этом аду болезнь грозила обернуться смертью.

Доктора страшно угнетало то, что Хан в силу своего плохого настроения мог даже не подпускать его к истерзанным, нуждающимся в неотложной помощи друзьям. Они умирали его на глазах, а ему оставалось лишь смотреть.

Поэтому пока Хан занят бойней на Вулкане, у Маккоя есть неплохой шанс подлечить Джима.

Он осторожно растер его ледяные конечности, размял затекшие в цепях мышцы - Джим блаженно вытянулся на койке, наслаждаясь теплом и относительным комфортом, и это заставило Боунза слабо улыбнуться. Он обработал все синяки и ссадины регенератором, затем ввел немного глюкозы, чтобы подкормить истощенного друга, и дал теплой воды – Джим потерял много крови. Еще раз потрогал лоб - поднималась темпаратура. Хан все-таки довел свою жертву до лихорадки.

Боунз вколол жаропонижающее. Сейчас бы он еще добавил снотворное, спазмолитик, анальгетик и успокоительное, чтобы Джим спокойно поспал без боли, судорог и кошмаров, но потом с отчаянием вспомнил, что всего этого добра у него нет. Проклятье!

Доктор завернул Джима в термоодеяло, чтобы тот согрелся и пропотел. Это немного собьет жар.

Его друг был настолько измотанным, истощенным и уставшим, что стал потихоньку засыпать, несмотря на боль. Впервые за долгие недели он оказался в тепле, мышцы после массажа Боунза перестали ныть, кровообращение ускорилось. Сказывались усталость и стресс.

В конце концов Джим уснул, и последним ощущением, которое он помнил, была теплая рука доктора на запястье.

Совсем как в добрые старые времена.

 

Джим проснулся от громких надрывных криков. Он попробовал пошевелиться, но все тело ломило и каждое движение отдавалось тупой, ноющей болью – в голове, груди, ногах, заднице… Туман перед глазами постепенно рассеивался, он пытался вспомнить, что же с ним произошло.

Боунз лечил и согревал его. Потом он уснул, вымотанный всем пережитым. Господи, как давно ему не удавалось нормально поспать! Но теперь ощущался даже крохотный прилив сил, и тлеющая искра надежды начала активно дымить и шипеть.

Так. Разлепить непослушные веки. Поспал пару часов – и радуйся, а теперь – снова в бой. В бой с самим собой и с теми чертями, которые водятся в омуте под названием «Вендженс».

Крики. Они не дают покоя. Маккой? Спок? Доктор расплачивается за свою заботу о Джиме или вулканец агонизирует вместе со своим народом? Очаровательно, как сказал бы он сам.

Наконец глаза открыты. Свет больно режет их, и Джим понимает, что снова в своей камере – прикован цепями в стене и почти не может шевелиться. Конечности затекли, он почти не может встать на ноги, но если бы Боунз вчера не выходил его, то валяться бы сейчас Джиму с лихорадкой.

И снова дикий, мучительный крик. Режущий могильную тишину в трюме как нож масло.

Джим фокусирует взгляд. За стеклом его камеры – маленький коридор, а по ту сторону – камера Спока. Хан специально поместил их рядом, чтобы он мог во всех подробностях видеть стадии агонии вулканца.

Джим, щурясь от яркого стерильного света, присмотрелся.

\- Твою мать… - Выдавил он пересохшими губами.

На грязном полу камеры лежал Спок, рядом склонился Маккой и что-то говорил ему, видимо, стараясь успокоить. Плохи дела, если Хан разрешил доктору побыть с ним. Рядом лежала аптечка.

Спок отчаянно вырывался из рук Боунза, он был без сознания и не понимал, что рядом с ним – друг. Он хрипло кричал, по лицу катился пот. Дорожки крови стекали из носа и рта. Тело сотрясалось от конвульсий, Маккой еле удерживал его, чтобы не раскроил себе затылок об пол.

Доктор что-то вколол Споку, тот, видимо, начал приходить в себя и потихоньку узнавать окружающих. Что-то прошептал одними губами, доктор ответил ему, вымученно улыбнувшись.

Маккой не без усилий приподнял безвольное тело Спока и подтащил к узкой жесткой койке, единственной мебели в камере. Уложив вулканца, он снова что-то начал ему говорить. Спок иногда кивал, морщась от боли.

Боунз укрыл Спока принесенным с собой одеялом, плотно закутав и подоткнув края. Снова что-то спросил. Вулканец нерешительно кивнул.

Маккой сел на край койки, опер Спока спиной о свою грудь и помог ему попить из принесенной фляги. Потом вытащил из кармана кусок протеинового концентрата – вероятно, стащил из репликатора. Джим, несмотря на ужас ситуации, слабо улыбнулся.

Доктор осторожно кормил Спока, отщипывая маленькие кусочки – жевать самостоятельно тот не мог. У Джима перехватило дыхание от трогательности картины. Кто бы мог подумать, вечные оппоненты…

Когда Спок доел, Боунз снова дал ему немного воды и осторожно опустил на койку. И как раз вовремя: по коридору шел один из людей Хана, Борн. За такие вещи доктор мог сильно пострадать.

Громкий бас Борна Джим слышал даже за стеклом.

\- Хан приказал тебе утихомирить вулканца, а не нянчиться с ним. Он с тебя шкуру живьем спустит.

Сердце Джима замерло. А что, Хан вполне мог.

Боунз решительно выпрямился.

\- Мне поручили следить, чтобы пленник не умер раньше срока. - Быстро проговорил доктор. - Вот я и слежу. У него гипотермия, он может замерзнуть насмерть. Вы же не хотите злить своего шефа? Споку нужно хоть немного согреться! – Маккой, почувствовав слабину, перешел в наступление.

Борн презрительно скривился.

\- Ладно, док, не шелести. Хан слишком занят на планете, чтобы обращать внимание на жалких ублюдков вроде тебя. Пока делай с ним все, что хочешь. Но если попробуешь сбежать или…

\- Не попробую. – Мрачно ответил Маккой. Его глаза казались серыми и безжизненными, но в их глубине плясало холодное пламя. Как только доктор видел, то в силах помочь своим друзьям, он готов был на все. В эти минуты оживал старина Боунз, который готов обрушить все проклятия ада на голову того, кто осмелится мешать ему исцелять пациентов – а друзей-пациентов в особенности.

\- Кто и что здесь не попробует, а? – произнес тягучий, обманчиво мягкий голос.

Хан.

Тот вынырнул из тени и неслышно прошел к застывшим людям. В его глазах полыхала злость.

\- Борн, ты последнее время расклеился. Неужели ты не помнишь, что я тебе говорил о пленниках? Никакого произвола.  – Мягкость моментально превратилась в сталь. – Или тебе не нравятся мои указания? Ты скажи, не стесняйся.

Борн смертельно побледнел. Маккой стоял, не решаясь двинуться в сторону. Спок, по-прежнему завернутый в одеяло, молча наблюдал за происходящим. Джим приник к стеклу, насколько позволяли цепи и дрожал от нервного напряжения. Он чувствовал, что сейчас разыграется очередная кровавая драма.

Хана до смерти боялись даже его люди. Он был непредсказуем, а малейшее нарушение дисциплины каралось мучительной смертью. Никто не хотел рисковать. Джим не раз думал, как это озлобленное на все и вся войско держится в куче на одном страхе, и сравнивал его со своей командой, которую сплотили любопытство, общие интересы, дружба, любовь, в конце концов.

И проклятая орда Хана выжила, убив людей Джима…

Он спрятал эту боль поглубже. Если сейчас думать об этом, то можно точно сойти с ума.

Хан медленно подошел к Борну. Обошел вокруг.

\- Выметайся отсюда. – Джим еле расслышал тихий шепот.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю, катись отсюда к чертям собачьим! – Взревел Хан. – Напортачил, так не стой тут и не мозоль мне глаза! Тупой идиот!

Борн отпрянул, а потом стрелой вылетел из коридора. Его шеф был чем-то взвинчен, и попадаться под горячую руку ему ну никак не хотелось.

Они остались одни. Трое с "Энтерпрайз" под пристальным взглядом сверхчеловека.

\- Что, доктор, не наигрались в милосердие? Хотите продолжения... веселья?

Маккой опустил голову, пряча страх в глазах. Он хорошо знал, что следует за этой прелюдией. Одно движение кисти - и доктор отлетел к дальней стене, ударившись головой о пол.

Джим рванулся, но цепи крепко держали его и не собирались отпускать. По ту сторону коридора к стеклу приник Спок. Джим видел, что его трясет от холода - а может, от боли, кто знает - но вулканец твердо стоял на ногах, впившись взглядом в Хана и его жертву.

Им оставалось только смотреть, Джим и Спок были беспомощны перед мощью хозяина "Вендженс".

Сверхчеловек продолжал методично избивать доктора. Тот скорчился в углу, подтянув ноги к животу и прикрыв голову и шею руками, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от чудовищных ударов, но это почти не помогало. Маккой даже не пытался отбиться или отползти в сторону - любое сопротивление жестоко пресекалось, да и он был слишком слаб. Он тихо всхлипывал и шептал распухшими окровавленными губами проклятия.

Но он не кричал от боли. Джим знал, что у Боунза достаточно низкий болевой порог, и он вообще-то очень чувствителен к раздражителям подобного рода. А сейчас, когда удары грозили превратить его лицо в кровавое месиво и не оставить в теле ни одной целой кости, доктор упрямо молчал. Да, он едва слышно стонал, хрипел и плакал, но Джим знал, что под пытками Хана хочется орать от боли во всю мощь легких.

Боунз настолько обессилел, что просто не может кричать? Или он не хочет, чтобы друзья слышали его мучительные вопли? Джим выругался про себя. В этом весь доктор. Ему больно, но он сдерживает себя, чтобы не мучить остальных еще больше. Ему плохо, но он твердо уверен, что его друзьям еще хуже, поэтому не кричит под пытками. Старый добрый Костоправ...

Хан остановился только когда Боунз вообще перестал реагировать на удары. Он безвольно вытянулся на залитом кровью полу, подобрав к себе ноги и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Его била дрожь. Кровь собиралась в небольшую лужу возле затылка.

Джим с колотящимся сердцем наблюдал за ним. Что, если последствия побоев аукнутся чем-то таким, что Боунз серьезно пострадает и они не смогут ему помочь? Если он...

Его размышления прервал Хан. Он подошел к неподвижной, залитой кровью фигуре и, наклонившись, перевернул ее на спину. Джим ужаснулся, увидев отекшее, окровавленное лицо доктора. Боунз что-то сказал, Хан криво усмехнулся и залепил ему сильную затрещину. Голова доктора мотнулась в сторону, мокрая от крови прядь волос легла на лицо.

Черт возьми, зачем ты его дразнишь?

Хан схватил Маккоя за шиворот и заставил подняться. Ноги не держали его, доктор привалился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Кровь из разбитого носа стекала по подбородку.

Мучитель повернулся к Джиму и вперил в него холодный неподвижный взгляд. Тот вздрогнул, но глаз не отвел.

\- Кирк, ты ведь любишь сложные задачи? - Лениво протянул Хан.

Джим сглотнул. Что он опять задумал?

\- Так вот, дай мне ответ. Кого мне сейчас трахнуть: нашего милосердного доктора или упрямого вулканца?

У Джима внутренности скрутило узлом. Ублюдок, при всей его жестокости, неужели ему хватит садизма насиловать избитого, неспособного сопротивляться Боунза или беспомощного, умирающего вместе со своими соотечественниками Спока?

Он перевел взгляд на вулканца за стеклом. Тот отчаянно пытался удержаться на ногах, но они подгибались. Горлом шла темно-зеленая, пузырящаяся кровь. Спок потерял ее слишком много, травяная зелень была повсюду: на полу, на его груди и лице... Похоже, начался очередной приступ агонии.

Сейчас они оба в одинаковом состоянии. И еще одна порция боли и унижения просто добьет их.

Джим облизнул пересохшие губы и тихо проговорил, не отрывая глаз от лица Хана:

\- Трахни _меня_.

Брови Хана поползли вверх, он не скрывал удивления от решения Джима.

\- Спасибо, конечно, за приглашение. Что же, а ты не подумал, что я могу не согласиться с таким раскладом? Что я все равно натяну либо Маккоя, либо Спока?

\- Мертвые они тебе не нужны, Хан.

\- Вот как ты заговорил. Смотрю, я еще не выбил из тебя твою ублюдочную жертвенность, Джеймс Кирк.

Хан щелкнул тумблером, стекло стены разъехалось в стороны. Он шагнул внутрь.

\- Пожалуйста, только не на их глазах… Они не должны видеть… - Шептал Джим срывающимся от напряжения голосом.

Хан растянул губы в ухмылке.

\- Джимми, в этом вся соль. Спок и доктор  должны знать, чего ты их лишил. Иначе какой смысл в этом?

Джим с ужасом обвел взглядом друзей. Спок лежал на полу, мучительно силясь подняться и не отрывая глаз от него и Хана. Доктор медленно опустился на колени, баюкая перебитую в запястье левую руку. По его лицу текли кровь и слезы ярости.

И тут до Джима дошло, что они будут смотреть. Они не оторвут взгляда, что бы Хан с ним не делал. Они разделят эту боль с ним, и они не будут отводить глаза сторону, если зрелище станет слишком нелицеприятным. Доктор и Спок будут с ним до конца, каким бы он не был.

Джим почти не чувствует, как Хан снимает его со стены и заставляет опуститься на четвереньки, выворачивает горящие болью руки за спину и пошире расставляет его ноги. Он утыкается лбом в ледяной пол и закрывает глаза, стараясь отгородится от происходящего.

Но забыться невозможно, когда Хан прижимается холодным пахом к его ягодицам, потирая о них возбужденным членом. Его всегда заводит беспомощность жертвы. С силой, рывком разводит ягодицы в стороны. Это больно само по себе, Джим не может сдержать приглушенный всхлип. Он еще не отошел от предыдущего вторжения.

Хан входит насухую. Джим глубоко, до крови прокусывает губу, чтобы не кричать от боли. Он бьется под тяжелым телом, чувствуя, как с каждым толчком кровь все сильнее течет по бедрам. Глухо, вымученно стонет, когда член глубже проникает в него. От боли перед глазами кружится кровавый туман, по щекам текут слезы. Мир качается в ритме Хана, под который невозможно подстроиться. И становится все больнее и больнее…

Джим теряет сознание, когда Хан ускоряет темп.

Хан еще некоторое время вбивается в неподвижное израненное тело, потом с глухим, протяжным стоном кончает. Неторопливо поднимается, как и в предыдущие разы, с лица не сходит удовлетворение разрядкой и местью. Выходит из камеры.

\- Что, доктор, хотите еще раз помочь своем другу? Боюсь, со сломанной рукой это будет несколько неудобно.

Маккой, по-прежнему стоящий на коленях у стены – сил подняться просто нет – крепко зажмуривается, сжимаясь в комок. Он знает, что сейчас будет повторение боли. Хан снова изобьет его до потери пульса. Но иначе ответить он просто не может.

\- Да, я хочу ему помочь. – Едва слышно шепчет Боунз осипшим от стонов и плача голосом.

И падает на пол замертво.

Хан издевательски вскидывает бровь.

 

Джим лежит на полу, завалившись на бок, и тяжело дышит. Кровь и сперма вытекают из растраханного отверстия, боль пульсирует в каждой клеточке тела. Но хуже боли – стыд и унижение.

Спок и Боунз во всех деталях видели грязную сцену. Раньше Хан не насиловал его при друзьях – главным образом потому, что любил делать это на мостике, куда они не допускались не под каким предлогом. А сейчас…

Шаги. Медленные, неуверенные. Кто-то тяжело опускается на колени возле него, громко, с присвистом, дышит совсем возле уха Джима.

Доктор? Хан бы не стал так церемониться.

Он со стоном поворачивает голову и мутным взглядом окидывает фигуру перед собой, ничего не видя. Мир шатается в ритме Хана.

\- Джим!

Глубокий мягкий голос. Правда, слегка дрожащий и срывающийся. Спок!

Сильные руки осторожно переворачивают его на спину, бережно стирают с лица слезы и кровь из разбитого носа и искусанных губ. Зрение понемногу проясняется, Джим видит перед собой бледного, встревоженного и шокированного вулканца.

\- Спок? Ты же в камере был?..

\- Был. – Ответил Спок с долей прежней невозмутимости. – Но сейчас я здесь.

Помолчав немного и дав Джиму время чуть-чуть прийти в себя после атаки Хана, вулканец тихо произнес:

\- Джим, есть возможность сбежать отсюда.

Тот рванулся так неожиданно, что Спок шарахнулся в сторону. Джим попытался сесть, но только застонал от боли в порванной заднице. Спок поддержал его за плечи, перенося его вес на себя.

\- Как?!! – Выдавил Джим.

Спок стал быстро рассказывать, не останавливаясь на подробностях. Его сознание несколько раз сливалось с миллионами разумов других вулканцев. Ему пришлось вынести адскую боль, но часть знаний, жизненного опыта и умений других на некоторое время задержится в его разуме. Это защитная реакция вулканцев на подобную боль, своего рода компенсация. Среди погибших были врачи, пиротехники, бесконтактные телепаты, пилоты и военные стратеги. Обладая таким количеством информации, Спок смог использовать ее и набросать схему, как можно удрать отсюда.

Впервые за долгие месяцы плена на лице Джима расцвела улыбка, так похожая на его прежнюю.

 

Их теперь держали в одной камере, что было как нельзя на руку троице.

Хан после Вулкана разнес в пыль орбитальную тюрьму и набрал несколько сотен заключенных для своей команды. Под предлогом свободы и воли он обзавелся отличным пушечным мясом для делишек, на которые было жаль тратить сверхлюдей. Разумеется, заключенные об этом не имели понятия и считали Хана героем-освободителем и борцом за справедливость. Было ясно, что он замышляет какое-то действительно масштабное предприятие.

Поэтому трюм был забит преступниками, а Джиму, Споку и доктору отвели маленькую каморку на троих. Сначала Хан хотел бросить одного из них на растерзание озверевшим заключенным, но потом решил, что его питомцы слишком слабы, чтобы выдержать подобное обращение.

Прошли сутки с тех пор, как Спок говорил измученному капитану о новых возможностях. Все это время Джим не спал, даже когда Хан избивал его, в голове крутились планы побега и схемы действий. Вулканец предоставил ему кучу информации, но слепить все разрозненные данные во что-то, что может помочь выбраться отсюда, было еще той проблемой.

Но спустя двое суток, когда Джима бросили в камеру после очередной серии издевательств, он медленно подполз к Споку и Боунзу и кровоточащими, разбитыми губами прошептал:

\- У меня есть план.

И вытянулся на полу в беспамятстве.

 

План планом, а дела становились все хуже. Боунз был очень плох после избиения. Мало того, что у него переломаны рука и половина ребер, так еще и серьезные травмы внутренних органов. Доктор с трудом дышал, осколки ребер впивались в легкие. На каждом выдохе с губ срывались капельки крови, а приступы мучительного кашля повторялись все чаще и чаще. Боунз почти не мог спать из-за невыносимой боли.

Со Споком было проблем не меньше. Его сознание прочно сплавилось с сотнями других, это давало необыкновенные возможности, но у медали была обратная, ужасная сторона. Контроль за таким количеством личностей отбирал почти все силы. Чтобы не потерять себя и не сойти с ума, и без того слабый и измученный вулканец тратил уйму энергии. Он ощущал все страдания, которые пережили владельцы сознаний у него в голове, из-за ментального переноса он физически умирал вместе с соотечественниками. И уже ничего не могло помочь. Единственный выход – это принудительно изгнать чужие разумы из своего, но это значило потерять единственный шанс вытащить Джима и доктора из лап Хана. А этого Спок не мог позволить. Если они выберутся отсюда и опасность минует, он так и поступит, и глубокий специфический целительный транс еще может спасти его. А если не успеет… Что же, он использовал все возможности, как истинный вулканец.

А пока оставалось только заходиться по ночам в немом крике, не позволяя стонам срываться с губ: чтобы не разрывать сердце Джиму и не будить доктора Маккоя, который только-только провалился в сон. Стирать с лица зеленые разводы, когда от перепадов артериального давления рвались сосуды. И ждать, не позволять безумию поглотить друзей, да и его самого окончательно.

 

Джим считал часы. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть… Болезненное напряжение сжимало внутренности, в горле пересохло, дыхание участилось. Еще немного… Пан или пропал.

Скоро надо приводить в чувство Боунза и Спока. Но пусть еще немного отдохнут – вылазка будет нелегкой в любом случае.

К его правому плечу прислонился Боунз. Он прерывисто дышал, но вроде бы спал. Или был в обмороке. С лица доктора еще не сошли синяки и гематомы после побоев, даже несмотря на страшную опухоль было видно, как оно сильно похудел и осунулся. Туго перемотанную обрывком туники сломанную руку доктор осторожно устроил на груди, чтобы случайно не потревожить. Джим придвинул Боунза чуть ближе к себе, согревая. Совсем замерз… Он вспомнил, как этот человек недавно лечил и согревал его самого, и ему было плевать на то, что с ним сделает за это Хан. Зато Джиму не плевать. Хан ответит за все, то сделал со Споком и с доктором. Капитан усмехнулся, понимая абсурдность мысли. Эй, парень, придержи коней. Мы еще не выбрались отсюда. Сначала – выжить. А месть может подождать.

Слева вытянулся Спок. Хотя вытянулся – это громко сказано. Скорее свернулся калачиком, устроив темноволосую голову у Джима на плече. Он тоже дрожал. Все тело – напряжено, с запекшихся губ срываются хриплые, едва слышные стоны. Он и виду не подает, как его терзает боль. Спок прячет ее, хотя так ему еще хуже.

Джим чувствовал теплое дыхание вулканца на своей ключице. Совсем как раньше, когда Спок засыпал рядом с ним, умиротворенный и счастливый. Раньше… Сколько дней, недель, месяцев прошло с тех пор?

Они должны выбраться.

Слишком долго Джим предавался отчаянию, слишком долго его друзья терпели все муки ада.

Надо это заканчивать.

Пора.

Джим осторожно пошевелил спящих друзей.

\- Джентльмены… наш выход.

 

Джим не помнил подробностей. Отрывки воспоминаний: его собственные дикие крики, теплый металл фазера, запах горящего пластика…

Он, кажется, кричал Споку, чтобы тот помог Боунзу идти. Сам доктор ворчал, что сам в состоянии это сделать, но Джим видел, что он едва стоит на ногах.

Что-то обожгло плечо, и Джим с удивлением уставился на длинный стилет, наполовину вонзившийся в его плоть. Боли не было. Только удивление и тревога при виде испуганного лица Спока.

Шаттл. Нам нужен шаттл. Еще немного, совсем немного продержаться. Пройти немного. Люк. Забросить туда Боунза, помочь Споку, забраться самому. Черт, стилет в плече задел переборку. Больно. Задраить люк, шаттлы на «Вендженс» бронированные, они утяжелили их броню за счет выброса систем климатконтроля и пассажирских мест. Приходится опустить доктора прямо на пол за единственным креслом пилота. Спок за приборами, волноваться нечего. Широко распахнутые глаза доктора, когда он пришел в себя и увидел рану на плече Джима, сочащуюся кровью.

Взлет. Удар, кораблик трясет, Хан их так просто отпускать не собирается. Еще удар. Обшивка нагрелась, изоляция слабая, в кабине жарко, как в пекле. Руки Спока порхают над панелями. От сильного удара вулканец чуть не вылетел из кресла, но Джим к тому времени уже отскреб внезапно ставшее непослушным тело от пола и придержал его.

\- Мы вне зоны сканеров «Вендженс».

Никогда еще спокойный голос Спока не был таким возбужденным.

Сердце Джима заколотилось. Неужели… Получилось?..

До ближайшей дружественной планеты лететь 12 часов. Спок поставил шаттл на автопилот. Если не будет никаких неприятностей, то… Но время, проведенное у Хана, научило Джима не загадывать наперед.

И правильно он сделал. Потому что в следующий момент Спок медленно сполз с кресла без сознания.

Быстро. Думать надо быстро. Где здесь аптечка? Она тут вообще есть? Сверхлюдям не нужны лекарства. А нет, есть. Стандартный набор. Еще и вода и термоодеяла есть. Роскошь!

В проклятом шаттле было холодно, Джим расстелил одно из одеял на полу, перенес на него бесчувственного Спока и Боунза, который слабо шептал ругательства в адрес идиотов, которые ходят с ножами в теле. Но Джиму было не до ворчания доктора.

\- Боунз, что я могу дать Споку? Он в шоке.

Он раскрыл перед носом друга аптечку, чтобы тот смог увидеть, что в ней осталось.

\- Вколи дифразол, лучше в бедро, чтобы быстрее действовал. Потом кордразин, чтобы поддержать сердце. И не сильно беспокой его, похоже, он собирается впадать в транс.

К Боунзу, казалось, вернулись силы. Но это было обманчиво: доктор сам был на пределе возможностей.

Джим выполнял его инструкции, время от времени поглядывая на него самого: доктор становился все бледнее и слабее.

Споку же после препаратов полегчало. Но все равно транс был необходим. Боль не уходила, слишком много повреждений в организме. Отключаясь, он видел неуверенно улыбающегося Джима и чувствовал его руку у себя на груди.

\- Спок, ты нас вытащил отсюда…  - Его виска коснулись теплые губы.

 

Джим сидел в кресле пилота, подобрав под себя ноги. Спок в трансе, пока с ним ничего плохого не может произойти. Доктору, несмотря на все его протесты, он ввел анальгетик и снотворное, чтобы тот спокойно поспал впервые за последнюю неделю. Джим закутал друзей в термоодеяла, им должно быть более-менее тепло. С ними пока все хорошо – настолько, насколько это возможно в данной ситуации.

Сам он только что выдернул стилет из плеча. Какого черта в эпоху энергетического оружия метать ножи, он понятия не имел, но осознавал, что луч фазера сжег бы его на месте. Вогнав хорошую дозу анальгетика, Джим избавил себя от шока, но процедура все равно была малоприятной. Боунз его часто латал в полевых условиях, и он хорошо знал, какими средствами и для чего доктор пользуется. Джим ввел местный коагулянт, чтобы остановить кровь, хлещущую из раны, и приклеил широкие полосы повязки с регенератором. Вот так. Пока можно держаться на ногах. Джим весь перепачкался в крови и с усмешкой думал, что скажет Боунз, когда увидит его в таком виде. «Откуда у тебя руки растут?» или «Ты что, ле-матью заколол?» Боунз…

Сейчас Джим не имеет права заснуть. Опасность минует даже не тогда, когда они доберутся до базы Федерации, а когда с Ханом будет покончено раз и навсегда.

Но пока не время. Надо залечить свои раны и раны тех, кто был рядом с ним. А потом…  Но это потом.

 

Через несколько часов запищал датчик входного сигнала. Джим рывком проснулся, чертыхнулся на анальгетик, вызывающий сонливость, и принял связь.

\- Неопознанный шаттл №45548, назовите себя. На линии флагман Федерации объединенных  планет «Худ». Повторяю…

У Джима отлегло от сердца. Не надо будет даже тащиться на эту базу, старина Эрни подвернулся весьма вовремя.

\- Джеймс Кирк, коммандер Спок, шеф отдела медицины Леонард Маккой.

Молчание.

\- Весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз» погиб три месяца назад. Кем бы вы ни были, фальсификация данных…

Джим заерзал от нетерпения, но тут же поморщился.

\- Мы выжили. Проведите идентификацию голоса.

Связист с кем-то совещался, видимо, с самим Эрни. Пару мучительных минут Джим ждал, пока они проведут верификацию. Потом раздался растерянный голос связиста:

\- Капитан Кирк, мы поднимем вас тяговым лучом вместе с шаттлом в ангар.

И густой бас Эрни откуда-то издалека:

\- Так и знал, что этот хитрюга снова вышел сухим из воды!

Только отключив связь, Джим позволил себе истерически расхохотаться.

А затем потерять сознание.

 

Тепло и хорошо. Совсем не хочется открывать глаза, но знакомый голос громко вопрошает над самым ухом:

\- Вы все потом в подробностях расскажете, как обвели вокруг пальца этого ублюдка.

\- Эрни, не кричи так, ты его разбудишь. – Ворчит Боунз. – А то Джим обидится и ничего не расскажет.

Капитан "Худа" расхохотался так, что можно было разбудить роту кадетов после попойки.

Джим понимает, то поспать не удастся все равно и медленно приоткрывает глаза.

\- Джим! – Занятно у них получается. Почти хором.

\- Я тут. – Прошептал он, но тут же нахмурился, не видя еще одного человека, которого он ожидал сейчас заметить у своей кровати.

\- А где..?

\- Остроухий? – Поднял брови доктор. – Он еще в трансе. Да не волнуйся ты так, с ним все будет в порядке, через пару дней Спок очнется.

Джим смутился, поняв, что его выдал всплеск адреналина, который зафиксировался на диагностической панели.

Он с облегчением откинулся на подушку.

\- А сам ты как?

Боунз все еще был страшно худым, но выглядел отдохнувшим и здоровым.

\- Я лучше вас всех.

\- По тебе этого нельзя было сказать в шаттле. – Проворчал Джим.

Глаза все равно неумолимо слипались. Но Джим успел спросить:

\- Сколько времени я…

\- Неделю.

Глаза Джима даже распахнулись от удивления

\- Ты пережил сильнейший стресс, сон – лучшее, что поможет тебе восстановиться. – Назидательно сказал Боунз.

Эрни ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну и дела. А мне доктор сказал, что это его месть тебе за то, что ты вырубил его в шаттле.

Джим задохнулся от возмущения.

Сам же Боунз расхохотался и поправил на Джиме одеяло.

\- Джим, должен тебе сказать, что медицина потеряла в твоем лице великого эскулапа.

Брови капитана поползли вверх.

\- Ну да. Ты нам всем тогда помог. Только любой великий эскулап должен знать, что сначала вкалывают коагулянт, а потом вытягивают нож. Ты забрызгал кровью даже потолок.

\- Боунз, - простонал Джим, - я же не…

\- Он просто любит театральные эффекты. – ввернул Эрни.

Джим хотел что-то сказать, но доктор оборвал его.

\- Спи, Джим.

Эрни что-то басил, доктор проворчал ему в тон, но Джим уже крепко спал. Если это и была месть Боунза, то она удалась.

 

Во второй раз Джим проснулся, ощущая себя бодрым и сильным. Разбитость и ломота во всем теле прошла.

Он сразу узнал резко очерченный силуэт у кровати.

\- Спок!!!

Вулканец тут же подошел к нему и осторожно опустился на краешек койки.

\- Тхайла… - Шепнул Спок едва слышно, но с такой заботой и нежностью, что у Джима в груди больно защемило.

Он попробовал приподняться на постели, Спок мягко удержал его в горизонтальном положении.

\- Как ты, Спок? С тобой… все в порядке?

\- Все в порядке. – Ответил тот, не отрывая карих глаз от лица Джима.

Джим окинул его взглядом. Черты лица заострились, он был еще бледнее обычного, но выглядел действительно нормально.

\- Спок… - Снова сказал Джим, не в силах поверить, что этот кошмар закончился.

Он все-таки сел на кровати и изо всех сил обнял вулканца, притянув его к себе. Он боялся отпустить того, кто был его тхайла.

Джим прижался лицом к груди Спока, совсем как это делал вулканец в застенке Хана. Ему нужно его тепло, нужен Спок, нужно знать, что он никуда больше не уйдет.

А потом пришли слезы. Джим всхлипнул, уткнувшись носом в теплую ключицу Спока, потом он заплакал в полную силу, вздрагивая от рыданий всем телом. Изящные руки гладили его по спине, пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке и перебирали их – так Спок делал всегда, когда Джим был чем-то расстроен или встревожен.

 

Джим успокоился только тогда, когда пропитал слезами всю форменку Спока и выплакал всю ярость и боль, копившуюся в нем эти месяцы. Она еще осталась – гибель команды и корабля, страдания друзей и перенесенное унижение. Предстояло разобраться с "Вендженс" и ее хозяевами, теперь, когда у Федерации будут подробные планы корабля, станет проще нанести сокрушительный удар по сверхлюдям. Впереди проблем еще больше, чем было их оставлено  позади.

Но Спок был уверен, что они справятся. Джим – это Джим. Он никогда не сдается, а сам Спок будет готов принять на себя столько его боли, сколько потребуется. Джим его тхайла. Это главное.

Поэтому Спок мягко целовал горячими губами заплаканное лицо Джима. Тот еще всхлипывал, но в глазах пробуждалась фирменная лучистая улыбка. Потому что Джим видел рядом с собой Спока. Своего Спока. Того Спока, который любил своего Джима, когда тот был капитаном флагмана и тогда, когда его сделали жалким, униженным пленником.

Они будут вместе, несмотря на все, что им подбросит жизнь. Мир может рушиться, но они будут вместе до конца.

А разве все прочее имеет значение?

 


End file.
